The liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used for a display device such as a television, a display, a laptop, a tablet computer and a mobile internet apparatus due to the advantages of a small size, low power consumption and a long life thereof.
The conventional design for a display panel is prone to cause charge accumulation, which makes the display panel appear an undesirable phenomenon such as a greenish phenomenon and a residual image, seriously affecting the display effect of the display panel. Thus, a discharge circuit is needed which enables the display panel to discharge rapidly in a standby mode.